Só por enquanto
by Yagami Gabis
Summary: Acharam que se livrariam de mim? Acharam errado, estou de volta e vou te contar, minha vida não tem sido um mar de rosas. Continuação de Não sou uma qualquer, KonXPein.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se não o Sasuke já teria morrido ¬¬

* * *

**Só por enquanto**

Bom gente, faz tempo que nós não nos falamos e para variar eu estou inutilmente tentando passar tempo, aonde? No meu quarto, onde mais eu poderia estar? Teve uma sensação de Deja Vú? Eu também. Só que há um porém, estou em uma grande cama de casal, sabe uma dessas bem grande e toda invocada, então é uma dessas daí que estou esparramada, bem no centro com os braços e pernas abertos ocupando a maior parte do espaço da cama, se me chamar de gorda eu arrebento você.

Olhei para esse quarto, é um especial da Akatsuki, isso porque eu sou especial também n.n tem uma linda vista de uma clareira, ele foge do padrão dos outros quartos, enquanto os outros são escuros e cheios de pulgas e ratos esse é tranqüilo e limpinho, tem a cama, dois vasos de flores nos cantos oposto da cama, o banheiro e dois grandes armários que são embutidos na parede.

Por que dois armários? Vocês em sã consciência não pensaram que eu dividira um armário com o Pein, pensou? Que minhas lindas e cheirosas roupas caberiam em um armário junto com as dele. Não! Eu nunca deixaria minhas roupas com as dele, estragaria o nosso cheiro pessoal, ele tem o dele e eu o meu, se juntasse os dois seria muito estranho e enjoaríamos um do outro, não posso permitir isso.

Eu não contei? Eu e o Pein estamos juntos já fazem uns dois anos, desde o episódio do meu antigo quarto estamos muito bem. Passamos a dividir o mesmo quarto faz só um ano, afinal era irritante ele sair do quarto dele na parte leste da mansão até o meu quarto que ficava na parte oeste, às vezes era eu que ia para o quarto dele, mas ele era quem mais fazia essa viagem, afinal não pega bem uma dama como eu ficar indo para o quarto de um homem, daí resolvemos nos mudar, mas só com as minhas condições, e o estilo desse quarto já diz quais eram a minhas condições.

Coisas que não mudaram na Akatsuki: Itachi continua um autista, Kisame ainda fala com peixes, Hidan continua um sado-masoquista, e Deidara ainda acha que é um artista, coitado. Coisas que mudaram: Kakuzo esta mais mão-de-vaca, Zetsu acha que vai dar vida aos meus jardins, Sasori foi morto por shinobis de Konoha, bem feito, e Tobi ficou mais idiota, mas ele ficou mais "íntimo" já que eu preciso de alguém para conversar, e o Pein ficou mais lindo, se isso é possível. Cuido mais da minha aparência, e mantenho o meu cabelo curto, fora isso não tem mais nada de novo nessa vida de akatsukiniana.

Que preguiça! Virei de bruços e continuei espalhada pela cama, daqui da para ver um pouco da clareira, sabe que ate me acalma, me faz esquecer um pouco de que eu mato pessoas quase todos os dias. A cama esta gostosa eu poderia até tirar um cochilo, se eu não tivesse que esperar o líder chegar da droga da reunião que ele teve com o Madara, normalmente eu iria junto mas dessa vez ele precisava ir sozinho e também nem fiz questão de ir. Mas agora eu tenho que esperar ele chegar para passar as ordens pro povo, via ser D-E-M-A-I-S ¬¬, mas.. eu acho que ele.... não vai ligar....... se eu dormir ......... só um pouquinho.............. acordo........antes....de ele.........chegar.

O sono estava tão gostoso, mas tem uma mosca extremamente irritante que fica pousando na minha orelha, a desgraçada não vai embora fica aqui me perturbando, eu vou matá-la, deixe-me juntar coragem, na verdade.... EU VOU SER MORTA! Eu apaguei, já é de noite e eu não fui à reunião, o Pein vai me arrebentar.

Pein: **Pesadelo?**

Olhei para trás e me deparei com o Pein.

Konan: **Pein?**

Pein**: Yo** – levantou a mão

Konan: **Desde quando esta aí?**

Pein: **Pouco tempo.**

Konan: **Eu adormeci, a reunião já foi?**

Pein: **Não, cheguei agora.**

Konan: - suspiro – **Menos mal.**

Ah.. esqueci de comentar que com o susto que eu levei eu acabei por levantar e ficar sentada na cama. Pois é estou sentada na cama olhando ele com uma cara de "me desculpe" totalmente irônica.

Pein: **Mandei ele esperar meia hora ate a reunião.**

Konan: **Por quê?**

Pein: **Porque eu quis.**

Konan: ¬¬

Pein: **Hidan e Kakuzo ainda não estão prontos.**

Konan: **Melhor**

Agora que eu fui me tocar na posição dele, ele esta meio atravessado na cama como braço apoiando a cabeça, pensando bem acho que já sei quem era a mosca que estava me perturbando.

Konan: **Então **– voltei a me deitar – **tem mais um tempinho para descansar.**

Pein: **O que fez hoje?**

Konan: **Bom...** – não posso dizer que fiquei o dia inteiro fazendo nada – E**u cuidei dos akatsukis que estão em casa. **

Pein: **Deidara, Tobi e Kisame?**

Konan: **É. Já pensou o que aconteceria se eles fossem deixados livres, a casa vinha abaixo.**

Pein: **Você ficou o dia inteiro sem fazer nada?**

Sabia que não esconderia por muito tempo.

Konan: **Não tinha nada para fazer.**

Pein: **E a casa?**

Konan: **O que que tem a casa?**

Pein: **Você a limpou?** – voz cínica

Konan: **Você não achou que eu iria ficar limpando a bagunça desses marmanjos?**

Pein: **Alguém tem que limpar** – ele começou a mexer nos meus cabelos, eu adormeceria se não estivéssemos em um debate.

Konan: **Ah sim! Quem sabe com sorte eu encontro um dos rapazes saindo do banho** – cara maliciosa.

Pein: **Como?** – ele parou de mexer nos meus cabelos, sinal de que ele se irritou.

Konan: **Você que deu a idéia **– olhei para cara dele.

Se eu não o conhecesse diria que a frase não o afetou, mas eu conheço esse rosto lindo desde criança, eu encontrei um pequeno traço que mostrava irritação.

Pein: **Não distorça minhas palavras.**

Konan: **Mas foi a impressão que você deu.**

Pein: **Sabe muito bem que não foi isso que eu quis dizer**. – ele voltou a passar a mão nos meus cabelos.

Konan: **Ok** – disse com uma voz de falsa conformação.

Pein: **Não devia me tratar assim.**

Konan: **Desculpe Kami-sama.**

Se estou de mau-humor? Sim, eu estou. Como você estaria no meu lugar? A casa passou o dia tremendo com as explosões do terrorista, o Tobi gritando toda hora, e o Kisame estava vendo Os maiores assassinos marinhos no Animal Planet ao Extremo que devia estar passando pela 1000ª vez, eu preciso urgentemente de uma receita de calmantes.

Pein: **Que mau-humor** – ele veio para o meu lado.

Konan: **Cuidar desse povo me deixa de mau-humor, eles me ignoram quanto tento falar sério com eles.**

Pein: **Isso porque você é mulher.**

Konan: **Machistas, todos são machistas, eu poderia derrubar todos eles.**

Pein: **Eu não duvido** – ele esta em cima de mim, crianças saiam da sala agora é programação destinada à adultos – **e como faria isso?**

Konan**: Fácil, agir como sempre, tenho minhas técnicas secretas imbatíveis.**

Pein: **Conheço?**

Konan: **Talvez, pode conhecer as técnicas ninjas, mas não sabe de todas minhas técnicas femininas. **

Pein: **Não conheço?**

Konan: **Eu disse nem todas** – meio sorriso.

Eu não preciso dizer o que aconteceu? Preciso? Mas não vou dizer, vocês que fiquem morrendo de curiosidade, mas lembre-se de que nós só tínhamos meia hora, Quando foi perto da hora da reunião eu saí do quarto, vale ressaltar que foi a muito custo, fui em direção da sala onde Deidara, Tobi e Kisame nos aguardavam, sem chamar muita atenção eu sentei no sofá de dois lugares e fiquei assistindo eles brigarem pelo controle remoto, que cena deprimente.

Kisame: **Sai daqui Deidara!** – estava com uma mão no rosto de Deidara o empurrando e segurando o controle no alto na outra mão enquanto chutava Tobi com os pés.

Deidara: **Me** **dá esse controle Kisame! Un! É a segunda vez seguida que você vê essa droga de documentário! Eu quero ver Carga Explosiva dois. Un!**

Tobi: N**ão Deidara-senpai! Tobi quer ver Historinhas de Dragões.**

Continuariam assim até o líder chegar, mas como agora meu mau-humor passou, sem comentários, eu vou evitar futuros problemas. Levanto-me e vou até a zona de guerra, tomo o controle de Kisame e vou até o meu lugar e coloco em um canal feminino, não pensem besteira, é só conselhos para auto-estima, coloquei aqui só de propósito, e mal assisto isso.

Kisame: **Ei Konan! Eu estava assistindo!**

Tobi: **Tobi gosta disso também** – ele correu e deitou no meu colo.

Antigamente eu o espancaria, mas agora não, já que estamos "mais íntimos".

Deidara: **Eu quero assistir Carga Explosiva dois! Não essas putarias.**

Kisame: **Concordo. Você quer alguns conselhos Konan? Eu mesmo posso te ajudar** – sorriso malicioso.

Deidara: **Se preferir eu me candidato também.**

Konan: **Eu recuso.**

Kisame: **Então vá fazer algo que preste! Tipo....**

Deidara: **Lavar a louça, e cuidar da casa. Isso é o trabalho de mulher.**

Konan: - aura maligna – **Como?**

Kisame: - se encolhe no canto do sofá e abraça Deidara – **N-nada.**

Deidara: - se encolhe no canto do sofá e abraça Kisame – **N-nada.**

O Pein ta demorando, mas nós não poderíamos fazer nada, as posições continuaram as mesmas, Deidara e Kisame espremidos no canto do sofá com medo e Tobi estava no meu colo, como eu já estou acostumada eu comecei a passar a mão nos cabelos do Tobi (n/a: Juba para você quatro palavras: Arroz Junior, Bacon Junior). De repente Kisame e Deidara pularam do sofá e se abrigaram atrás do mesmo, sinto uma aura mais maligna do que a minha agora pouco, olho para trás e encontro Pein com um semblante terrivelmente assustador, vou explicar melhor, sabe quando você vai contar uma historia de terror e coloca uma lanterna debaixo do rosto para dar um efeito? O Pein já tem esse efeito de natureza.

Tobi: **Líder-sama! Você demorou** – Pein não disse nada – **Tobi estava quase dormindo** – Pein não disse nada – **O carinho da Konan-san é bom** – Pein não disse nada, mas levantou uma sobrancelha – **Entendo agora porque você gosta tanto** – Pein franziu as sombrancelhas.

Melhor apartar isso agora.

Konan: **Tobi sente-se, o Líder tem informações importantes a passar.**

Tobi: **Tobi não quer. Tobi quer ficar aqui com o carinho da Konan-san, Líder-sama não vai ligar –** virou de costas para o Pein.

O que eu pude fazer? Balançar a cabeça e lamentar pelo Tobi. O que o Pein fez? Ele levantou um pouco a mão em direção do Tobi, e aconteceu o que sempre acontece n essas situações, ele repeliu o Tobi. O pobre Tobi passou voando pela sala e bateu na parede oposta. Querem saber do Deidara e do Kisame? Daqui de onde estou só da para ver a cabeça deles por cima do sofá.

Kisame: **Tobi é um retardado.**

Deidara: **Ele sabe que o carinho da Konan é só para o Líder-sama.**

Pein: - olhar mortal para Kisame e Deidara –

Konan: - olhar mortal para Kisame e Deidara –

Deidara: - se esconde atras do sofá -

Kisame: - se esconde atras do sofa -

Depois do pequeno contratempo todos sentamos nos sofás e usamos o gentoshin no jutsu, mandamos nossa forma astral para o local de sempre, estávamos quase todos la, Deidara, Kisame, Tobi, Itachi, Zetsu, Pein e eu, Kakuzo e Hidan demorou um pouco mais para resolverem dar o ar das graças.

Hidan: **Foi mal a demora, surgiu um contratempo.**

Como se contratempos fossem novidades para Akatsuki.

Deidara: **Sabe quanto tempo estamos esperando?**

Hidan: **Vá chupar um pinto Deidara.**

Deidara: **Viado.**

Zetsu (parte branca): **Parem de brigar.**

Zetsu (parte negra): **Eu quero terminar logo isso, tenho mais coisas a fazer.**

Tobi: **YO SENPAIS! Tobi sentiu saudades! Deidara-senpai e Kisame-senpai são muito mal com Tobi.**

Deidara: **Não existe "são muito mal" Tobi.**

Tobi: **Como se Deidara-senpai soubesse de gramática, você só sabe dizer "Katsu"** – levantou os braços.

Deidara: **Oe Tobi! Você é o meu parceiro, não devia falar essas coisas.**

Pein: **Tobi respeite seus senpais.**

Tobi: **HAAAAAAAIII! Desculpe senpais!**

Hidan: **Mas que puta**.

Pein: **Como vocês sabem eu me encontrei com aquele que nos diz as ordens, devemos continuar com as capturas dos Bijuus. Temos quatro dos noves bijuus. Possuímos o Ichibi, Gonbi, Rokubi e Hichibi, nos falta o Nibi, o Sanbi, o Yonbi, o Hachibi e a Kyuubi.**

Kakuzo: **De qual devemos ir atrás?**

Pein: **De acordo com o balanceamento da estatua, o Nibi.**

Hidan: **Nós vamos atrás desse.**

Kakuzo**: Por quê?**

Hidan**: Porque eu não fiz o meu ritual para Jashi-sama no ultimo ataque, e também não quero voltar para a mansão agora, estou cheio de energia.**

Pein: **Entendido, o proximo da lista será o Yonbi.**

Itachi: **Nos vamos atrás desse.**

Kisame: **Finalmente, estou mofando aqui**.

Tobi: **Tobi não gosta de peixe mofado.**

Todos: '¬¬

Pein:** Também informo que vou me ausentar por um tempo indeterminado.**

Tobi: **A Konan-san vai também?**

Konan: **Hai.**

Tobi: **Ah não! Quem vai me dar carinho – **disso com voz manhosa.

Deidara: **Parece que ele já se esqueceu.**

Itachi: - se desligou –

Kakuzo: **Ikuso Hidan, temos uma longa viagem para o país do fogo **- se desligou.

Hidan: **Hai. Matte-kudasai** (espere, por favor) **Jashin-sama, vou conseguir seu sacrifício** - se desligou.

E assim foi ate que todos haviam ido. Pein saiu da sala e eu com toda a minha experiência sabia que devia fazer o mesmo, sairíamos cedo amanhã. Aproveitado que estou com um pouco de sono, esta se perguntando se eu estou com sono mesmo depois de ter dormido a tarde toda? Sim eu estou, morrendo de sono, e você com isso?

_Continua_

* * *

E ai gente...

Eu dei uma sumida não é? Começo de ano é foda, e minhas notas não foram tão boas assim. O motivo de fazer outra fic continuando com a historia de Não sou uma qualquer é porque muita gente pediu e eu fiquei com vontade, espero que gostem da nova fic.

Reviews? n.n9

bjs


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se não o Sasuke já teria morrido ¬¬

* * *

_**Capitulo Anterior**_

E assim foi ate que todos haviam ido. Pein saiu da sala e eu com toda a minha experiência sabia que devia fazer o mesmo, sairíamos cedo amanhã. Aproveitado que estou com um pouco de sono, esta se perguntando se eu estou com sono mesmo depois de ter dormido a tarde toda? Sim eu estou, morrendo de sono, e você com isso?

* * *

**Só por enquanto**

Assim que terminamos essa maldita reunião, que não valeu porcaria nenhuma, eu sai do sofá e fui em direção ao quarto, demorei um pouco mais do que o normal para chegar lá, por quê? Porque eu sabia que íamos brigar assim que eu tocasse a maçaneta. O que vocês viram no começo foi um dos raros, e põe raro nisso, momentos em que mostramos carinhos ou qualquer coisa parecida um com o outro. A verdade é que nós não estamos tão bem como eu disse que estávamos, por isso eu fiquei tão próxima do Tobi, ele é o único nessa organização que sabe disso e os meus desabafos e o melhor eu posso confiar nele. Tobi, ou melhor, Madara, me ajuda e me dá conselho, eu sei que parece que ele não é a melhor pessoa, mas podem acreditar em mim.

Muitos diriam que não sabem o motivo de uma relação entrar em crise e eu gostaria de dizer isso, mas a verdade é que eu sei, ele esta se esquecendo de que eu não sou uma qualquer e esta me tratando como uma daquelas mulherzinhas que ele costumava sair. Cheguei à porta, suspirei e virei à maçaneta e adentrei o quarto, ele estava parado enconstado em uma mesinha e rodava uma kunai na mão. _(n/a: imagina a cena..... gostooooosoooo_)

Konan: **Achei mesmo que não estaria dormindo** – fechei a porta.

Pein: **Sem piadas.**

Konan: **O que é agora?** – vou e coloco meu casaco no guarda-roupa.

Pein: **Não se faça de idiota.**

Konan**: Não me faço de idiota, eu só não entendo o motivo do piti dessa vez** – tiro minha flor do cabelo e a guardo também.

Sinto um deslocamento do ar ao lado do meu rosto, viro um pouco a cabeça e vejo a kunai, que estava na mão dele, cravada na porta do meu... DO MEU, guarda-roupa. D-E-G-R-A-Ç-A-D-O, vai me pagar uma porta nova! Não sei por que mais isso me irritou mais do que eu me dei conta e eu acabei por automaticamente líber alguns papeis ao meu redor.

Pein: **Não sabia quer era ta fácil de te irritar.**

Konan: **Engraçado, você havia dito que gostava de me irritar.**

Pein: **Por que faz isso?**

Konan: **Isso o que?**

Pein: **Me tira do sério.**

Konan: **Esta falando do Tobi? Ou melhor, Madara?**

Pein: **Sabe que estamos proibidos de revelar esse fato.**

Konan: **Eu sei disso. Mas isso não impede que eu fale com ele normalmente.**

Pein: **O que é perigoso.**

Konan: **Pein, trabalhamos para a Akatsuki. Nada pode ser mais perigoso. E além do mais ele esta e ajudando com a sua ausência.** – Me alterei um pouco.

Pein: **Você anda muito irritada esses últimos dias.**

Konan: **Você me estressa.** – Virei bruscamente para ele.

Pein: **Se não desses motivos não haveria isso**.

Konan: **Eu te dou motivos? Você me da motivos**. – Apontei para ele.

Pein: **A culpa é minha agora?**

Konan: **Claro! Já se esqueceu do que ocorreu ultimamente?**

Pein: **Não aconteceu nada esse últimos dias** – ele andou até o meio do quarto.

Konan: **Como você é cínico!** – fui até ele – **depois ainda me diz que eu sou a estressada.**

Pein: **Deve para com esses ataques sem motivos, lembre-se de que isso pode atrapalhar nos planos da Akatsuki.**

Konan: **Akatsuki! Akatsuki! Akatsuki!** - fui bem à frente dele –** me diz, a Akatsuki é mais importante que eu? **– a essa altura os papeis nos rodeavam como se fossem bailarinos.

Pein: **Pare de perder tempos com questionamentos ridículos**.

Konan: **Não é ridículo. Me responda!** – o segurei pelo colarinho do casaco - **Quem é mais importante? A Akatsuki? Ou eu?**

Ele não me respondeu, simplesmente tirou minhas mãos de seu casaco e me deu as costas. Isso deveria me magoar não? E magoou, mas me irritou muito mais do que eu esperava, e sem querer eu usei o Shikigami no Mai e transformei aqueles papeis em lanças que foram em direção dele, se ele não os tivesse repelido teria o acertado. Agora ele esta me olhando mais irritado, se eu ficar aqui eu não vou responder mais pelos meus atos, e isso não vai ser bom. Me virei e fui em direção da porta.

Pein: **Onde pensa que vai?**

Konan**: Me atirar de um precipício. Quem sabe, com um pouco de sorte, eu caio semimorta do lado de um ANBU de Konoha. – **saio e bato a porta.

Passo pela sala em um flash, os rapazes estão ali ainda brigando pelo controle, não quero conversar com ninguém, saio e bato a porta também.

Kisame: **Aquela foi a Konan?**

Deidara: **Foi sim, acho que ela e o Líder brigaram feio agora.**

Kisame: **Também acho. Ela saiu sem o casaco.**

Deidara: **É**

Os dois se olham e levantam os ombros.

Kisame: **Ore!? Cadê o controle? Me devolve Deidara!**

Deidara: **Mas não esta comigo, un.**

Kisame: Se **não esta com você, mas também não esta comigo, com quem está?**

Segundos de Silencio.

Kisame e Deidara: **TOBI!**

Tobi: - na frente da TV – **Historinhas de dragões, estão em nossos corações. Vem com a gente vem brincar, aqui na terra dooooosss dragõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõesssssss...**

Kisame: **TOBIIIIII! ME DÁ ISSO!** – pula em cima de Tobi

Deidara: **Não! Me da isso você **– pula em cima do montinho e pega o controle – **Yeah!**

Tobi**: NÃÃÃÃOOOOO! **– sendo esmagado – **SCORROOOOOOO! KONAN-SANNNNNNN!**

_Continua_

* * *

Yo minna

Um cap. Bem pequeno porque eu estou com vontade de postar agora, e amanha é sexta e significa que eu posso digitar um cap. maior para esse final de semana. Obrigado pelas Reviews.

Reviews? n.n9

bjs


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se não o Sasuke já teria morrido ¬¬

* * *

_**Capitulo Anterior**_

Kisame e Deidara: **TOBI!**

Tobi: - na frente da TV – **Historinhas de dragões, estão em nossos corações. Vem com a gente vem brincar, aqui na terra dooooosss dragõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõesssssss...**

Kisame: **TOBIIIIII! ME DÁ ISSO!** – pula em cima de Tobi

Deidara: **Não! Me da isso você **– pula em cima do montinho e pega o controle – **Yeah!**

Tobi**: NÃÃÃÃOOOOO! **– sendo esmagado – **SCORROOOOOOO! KONAN-SANNNNNNN!**

* * *

**Só por enquanto**

Eu estava estressada para somente caminhar, precisava sair de perto dessa casa o mais rápido possível, fiz o in com as mãos e usei o Kami no Tsubasa e voei para bem longe dali, depois de um certo tempo eu as desfiz e desci ao chão e continue um pouco a pé porque depois eu achei um precipício, eu falei brincando para o Pein não achei que realmente tinha um por aqui, isso é impressionante como as coisas que você não quer que aconteça acontece ¬¬ vou te contar.

Sentei-me e fiquei a aproveitar a brisa suave que bate aqui em cima, a lua está perfeita para o momento, na verdade isso não é um precipício é uma grande cachoeira e eu sentei numa pedra que estava no meio da mesma. Por que o Pein tem que ser um cabeça dura insensível? Ele não pode aceitar a minha amizade com o Tobi sem pensar que eu tenho segundas intenções tanto de negócios quanto pessoal? Vocês sabem me responder por que homem age assim? Até quando isso vai continuar? Não sei mais quanto tempo eu agüento essa situação.

Sinto uma gota de chuva cair no meu rosto, olho para cima e constato que logo vai chover, então ele já ficou preocupado e mandou a chuva para fazer o trabalho dele, covarde, mas não dessa vez meu querido. Tiro um pedaço de papel do meu corpo e o lanço pela cachoeira, ele cai por um tempo e chega ao lago lá em baixo, mas logo se desmancha.

Pelo que pude constatar o lago é fundo suficiente e a queda tem uns vinte metros de altura, nesse tempo a chuva já me pegou e com toda certeza o Pein já sabe onde eu estou. Me levantei e abri os meus braços e deixei as gotas passarem por toda a extensão do meu corpo. Por quê? Para mostrar ao Pein que tuuuuudo isso aqui já foi dele, mas dificilmente ele vai ter de volta. Quando senti que o vento voltou joguei o peso do meu corpo para frente e me atirei da cachoeira.

Continuei de braços abertos por mais da metade do tempo até eu me tocar de que se eu continuar assim vou me esborrachar lá em baixo, forço meu corpo para frente e estico meus braços caindo perfeitamente, muuuuiiiiito modesta, de ponta. Dentro da água parece que não existimos e que tudo é fácil, queria ficar aqui para sempre, MAS... como eu não sou um espécie modificada de peixe com humano, traduzindo KISAME, ou coisa do tipo eu preciso voltar e respirar, nado até a margem do lago e levanto a minha cabeça e vejo que me encontro debaixo de uma arvore, que bom assim a arvore impede que as gostas do Pein chega até mim.

Sai do lago e continuei meu caminho por debaixo das arvores, quando eu quiser que ele me encontre eu saio na chuva. Caminhei ate chegar em uma vila, o cheiro de comida é muito forte e eu estou morrendo de fome mas, como eu vou para lá sem passar pela chuva?Hum............... eu já estou começando a ficar com frio.

Senhora: **Está tudo bem mocinha?**

Olho para traz e vejo uma senhora com um guarda-chuva em cima de mim.

Senhora: **Por que você esta na chuva?**

Devem estar se perguntando por que ela esta falando comigo. Bom aparentemente eu não mostro ameaça para ela, já que estou sem o casaco da Akatsuki a minha flor não esta no meu cabelo.

Konan: **Eu sou uma viajante e não prestei atenção no tempo, faz tempo que estou andando parei para descansar**.

Senhora**: Então venha comigo, estou sozinha em casa e gostaria de uma companhia.**

Konan: **Arigatou** – deu um singelo sorriso

Melhor fazer papel de boa moça, assim eu ganho meu jantar, se eu fizer uma cara assustadora e ameaçá-la eu perco minha comida. Junto com ela eu fui debaixo do guarda-chuva e assim o Pein não vai me encontrar, ele vai ficar muito puto.

Chegamos à cabana dela, era do tamanho média e muito bem organizada, bem diferente de uma mansão que eu conheço, a senhora me deu um kimono branco e me mostrou o banheiro, tomei um rápido banho e quando eu sai ela estava quase terminando o jantar. A ajudei a por a mesa e tomamos a sopa, que por sinal estava uma delícia. Depois do jantar nos fomos para a sala conversar, papo vai papo vem e a maldita chuva não parava, acho que ele não vai desistir.

Senhora: **Acho que a chuva não vai parar tão cedo, é melhor você passar a noite aqui**.

Konan: **Não posso.**

Se eu fico aqui e não apareço amanha para a missão serei considerada uma traidora e serei caçada ate a morte que nem a biba do Orochimaru.

Senhora: **Mas essa chuva não vai parar tão cedo.**

Se eu ficar aqui não vai para nunca.

Konan: **Tenho alguém me esperando.**

Senhora: **Seu marido?**

Quem dera.

Konan: **Pode-se dizer que é quase um namorado.**

Senhora: **Achei que já era casada.**

Konan: **Por quê?**

Senhora: **Normalmente as mulheres mais ajeitadas estão casadas** – se ela soubesse como sou ajeitada - **E você parece que já teve filhos.**

Konan: **O///O p-por que pensa isso?**

Senhora: **Não sei, acho que é porque eu já fui mãe, eu senti que você também fosse.**

Konan: **Não, esta enganada nem penso em ter filhos.**

Senhora: **Que pena. Aposto que seus filhos seriam lindos com esse seu cabelo azul.**

Não to gostando dessa conversa

Konan: **Seria, mas agora eu preciso ir** – peguei minha roupa que havia secado no vapor.

Senhora: **Tudo bem.**

Entrei novamente no banheiro e comecei a me trocar. Mulher doida, e que conversa foi essa? Vou te contar, é cada um que eu encontro nessa vida devo ser a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo. Olhei meu reflexo no espelho, eu to virando uma grande porca gorda, tenho uma preguiça enorme de treinar, durmo o dia inteiro e como feito uma condenada, desse jeito o Pein vai me chutar par fora.

Sai do banheiro e entreguei o kimono para a senhora e fui em direção da porta.

Konan: **Obrigada por tudo.**

Senhora: **Eu que agradeço pela companhia.**

Abria porta e encarei a chuva pesada, ele deve estar muitíssimo irritado, suspirei, assim que eu colocasse o pé para fora tenho certeza de que não vai dar um minuto e ele vai aparecer do meu lado.

Senhora: **Espere. Leve isso** – ela me entregou um guarda-chuva – **Eu tenho muitos, e você precisa mais do que eu.**

Konan: **Obrigada mais uma vez. Sayonnara.**

Senhora: **Até mais.**

Eu abri o guarda-chuva e sai, assim ele não saberia que era eu até chegar perto da mansão. Andei em um ritmo acelerado até chegar à mansão com a mente vazia, eu tinha conseguido me acalmar e não queria que meus pensamentos me atrapalhassem.

Depois de uma hora eu cheguei em casa, entrei na área e fechei o guarda-chuva. A casa estava quieta passei pela sala e olhei o relógio e este marcava 1:45, legal, amanha vou ter que ouvir um monte de baboseira do líder. A TV esta ligada, acho que os rapazes estão assistindo, cheguei perto dos sofás e encontrei Kisame, Deidara e Tobi jogados pelo chão roncando feito uns tratores, o controle esta jogado mais a frente.

Vou andando até a TV e a desligo, pego o controle o guardo, não posso deixar eles dormindo aqui, vão acordar todos moídos amanha, credo quando foi que passei a me preocupar com eles? Sei lá, mas coitados, devem estar cansados. Me abaixei e cutuquei o Deidara.

Konan: **Deidara..** – ele não se mexeu – **Deidara..** – chamei mais forte – **Acorde** – o chacoalhei e ele murmurou algo, virou e colocou mão no meu seio direito. Veia na testa – **ACORDA DEIDARA!** – dei um tapa na cara dele.

Deidara: **Maldito seja aquele que acorda um artista...** – ele senta e olha para mim – **Ah.. é você Konan.**

Konan: **Achou que era quem? O Sasori.**

Deidara: **Não. Mas acordar e ver a sua beleza já melhora o meu dia** – cara maliciosa.

Konan: - gota – **1º Ainda nem amanheceu. 2º Nem vem para o meu lado com suas putarias. 3º Vá deitar na sua cama.**

Deidara: - se levanta – **Eu vou, mas um dia você cairá de amores por mim, un **– sorriso.

Konan: **Hai hai, vá dormir.**

Deidara: **Vou, mas estou sempre disponível para você **– foi embora.

Terminando com Deidara eu fui para o Kisame

Konan: **Kisame...** – o cutuquei – **Kisame...** – cara, como eles dormem – **Vou comer os peixes do seu aquário.**

Kisame: **NÃO! Eu mato que tentar.**

Konan: **Tente.**

Kisame: **Konan? O que esta fazendo no meu quarto?**

Konan: - gota – **Aqui não é seu quarto.**

Kisame: **Não é, mas gostaria de me acompanhar até o meu? **

Konan: - suspiro – **Eu passo.**

Kisame: **Saiba que se o Pein e o Deidara não são o suficiente eu estou disposto a te ajudar** – foi embora.

Me levantei e fiquei ao lado de Tobi

Konan: **Não vai levantar?**

Tobi: **Aqui esta bom.**

Konan: **Vai ficar dolorido amanhã.**

Tobi: **Esta preocupada?**

Konan: **Não, porque deveria?-** sentei no sofá.

Tobi: **Hum...** **Tem alguém que não esta de bom humor** – Ele se virou para mim.

Konan: **Já não é normal na Akatsuki?**

Tobi: **E não está contente com a Akatsuki.**

Konan: **Não é isso.**

Tobi: **Então suponho eu que seja o Líder.**

Konan: **Digamos que sim.**

Tobi **Hum...** – se levantou e sentou ao meu lado – **O que foi agora?**

Konan: **Problemas como sempre.**

Tobi: **Quer partilhá-los?**

Konan: **Ele prefere a Akatsuki a mim. Sem ofensas.**

Tobi: **Sabe que esse era um dos motivos da proibição de um relacionamento na Akatsuki.**

Konan: **Eu sei, e eu não peço total atenção por parte dele mas ele deveria me dar mais consideração. Afinal ele que quis ficar comigo.**

Tobi: **Então não quer estar junto dele?**

Konan: **Não, eu amo o Pein, e não quero me separar dele, mas eu não sei por parte dele.**

Tobi: **Principalmente depois do trabalho que vocês tiveram para ficar juntos.**

Konan: **Verdade, você foi muito duro na época.**

Tobi: **Mas justo, consegue ver o que eu dizia agora?**

Konan: **Parcialmente.**

Tobi: **Por que não conversa com ele? Sabe que esse é o melhor jeito.**

Konan: **Eu tento, mas ele me acha ridícula.**

Tobi: **Achei que você o conhecia.**

Konan: **Também achava.**

Tobi: **Onde estava?**

Konan: **Por aí, me perdi.**

Tobi: **Quer que eu acredite que a única mulher a entrar na Akatsuki se perdeu por aí?**

Konan: - meio sorriso – **Só a dúvida basta.**

Tobi: **Encontrou o Pein por aí?**

Konan: **Ele não esta em casa?**

Tobi: **Ele saiu. Acho que você o irritou fugindo da chuva que ele mandou.**

Konan: **Há quanto tempo ele saiu?**

Tobi: **A algum, acho que ele vai voltar logo.**

Konan: **Nesse caso eu vou dormir** – levantei do sofá.

Tobi: **Não vai poder evitar para sempre.**

Konan: **Mas enquanto puder eu vou, Oyasuminasai.**

Tobi:** Ja ne**

Cheguei no nosso quarto e a kunai ainda estava fincada no meu guarda-roupa, tirei-a e devolvi na mesa do Pein, troquei de roupa correndo e pulei na cama, não demorou muito e eu dormi.

_Continua_

* * *

Yo minna

Vocês devem estar querendo me matar ne? E eu não os culpo, afinal eu tinha prometido pro ultimo final de semana e acabou não saindo. Mas ta ai gente espero que tenham gostado.

Obrigado pela Reviews

Reviews? n.n9

bjs


	4. Penúltimo Capitulo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se não o Sasuke já teria morrido ¬¬

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo Anterior

Tobi: **Não vai poder evitar para sempre.**

Konan: **Mas enquanto puder eu vou, Oyasuminasai.**

Tobi:** Ja ne**

Cheguei ao nosso quarto e a kunai ainda estava fincada no meu guarda-roupa, tirei-a e devolvi na mesa do Pein, troquei de roupa correndo e pulei na cama, não demorou muito e eu dormi.

**

* * *

**

Só por enquanto

Acordei bem cedo, devia ser umas 6:00, droga ta muito cedo mas não vou poder dormir mais, saindo do meu estado de preguiça levanto e sento na cama. Meu cabelo ta uma bosta e estou com um pijama mais velho que minha bisavó morta, olho para o lado e vejo o Pein virado de costas para mim, acho que ele voltou tarde ontem. Me levantou e vou para um rápido banho, terminando eu saio do quarto e vou direto para a mesa do café.

Vou ter que fazer o café, suco, esquentar o leite, cortar os pães e tudo mais, esse povo não vivem sem mim, entrei na cozinha e encontrei os rapazes na mesa que ineditamente estava arrumada, e o Itachi e o Zetsu também, devem ter chegado ontem a noite.

Tobi: **Ohayou Konan-san! Tobi fez o café da manhã! **– balançou o braço

Kisame: **Você não fez nada.**

Tobi: **Tobi pôs a mesa.**

Deidara: **Como se fosse grande coisa** – disse de boca cheia.

Tobi: **Deidara-senpai é um porco! Fala de boca cheia.**

Deidara: **Cala a boca Tobi** – joga uma torrada que gruda na testa de Tobi.

Tobi: **Não estraga a comida Deidara-senpai** – olha para a testa – **AAAAAAAAAAAA... TIRA ISSO DE MIM!**

Zetsu (parte negra): **Parvos.**

Zetsu (parte branca): **Não briguem na mesa.**

Vou à direção à ponta da mesa que é oposta à porta, passo pelo Tobi e retiro a torrada jogando no prato de Deidara. Repararam que o Itachi não disse nada, não disse? Um perfeito autista.

Deidara: **A Konan sempre protege o Tobi, un.**

Kisame: **Parece que o líder tem concorrência.**

Deidara: **Não se esqueça de mim.**

Kisame: **E pode contar comigo.**

Konan: **Vocês?**

Deidara: **Os outros eu não sei, mas quanto a mim, pode ter certeza.**

Konan: **Me sinto lisonjeada ¬¬** - peguei o suco.

Deidara:** Konan, sabe que eu sou melhor.**

Konan: **Sei?**

Deidara**: Diga. Eu não sou mais bonito, ou mais gentil?**

Konan: **Esta tirando uma da minha cara?**

Deidara: **Não, é serio.**

Konan: **Vai me dizer que é o mais forte? **– cara de deboche.

Deidara: **Eu nunca o vi lutar ou alguma de suas técnicas do tipo.**

Kisame: **Convencido.**

Tobi: **Deidara-senpai é burro. Ninguém é mais forte que o Líder-san**.

Deidara: **Tobi você já o viu lutar?**

Tobi: **Tobi não lembra.**

Deidara: **Então!**

Tobi: **Mas qualquer um é mais forte que o Deidara-senpai!**

Deidara: **Cala a boca!** – joga uma maça em Tobi.

Tobi: **Itai! Tobi is a good boy X-Ç**

Konan: **Eu ja.**

Deidara: **O que?**

Konan**: Eu ja presenciei uma luta do Pein, e você não chega aos pés dele.**

Deidara: **Eu nunca vi.**

Kisame: **Oe... Deidara...**

Deidara: **O que quer que eu pense?**

Kisame: **Deidara...**

Deidara: **Como sei se ele é realmente forte?**

Kisame: - balança a cabeça – **Baka.**

Deidara**: O que?**

Pein: **Basta saber que EU sou o Líder.**

Eu já sabia que Pein estava na mesa, por isso deixei o Deidara continuar seu discurso. Nem preciso comentar que o Deidara ficou branco quando viu que o Líder ja estava ali há algum tempo. O Kisame tentou avisar, mas o loiro, e seu ego muitíssimo comprimido, não ligou.

Depois do fora do Deidara ninguém falou mais nada, além do mais todos estavam com a boca ocupada. Terminando eu fui para o quarto e peguei o resto do equipamento que faltava e corri para a porta onde o Pein já me esperava, colocamos as capas e os chapeis e partimos.

Devagar estávamos indo em direção à Amegakure, o que estranhei foi o silêncio dele, ok, eu sei que estamos falando do anti-social Pein, mas mesmo que ele estivesse irritado ele não perderia a chance de me estressar e brigar comigo.

Konan: **Devo saber que o motivo da viagem para Amegakure?** – tentei puxar conversa.

Pein: **Negócios**.

Ele não esta de bom humor, mas eu não vou desistir tão fácil.

Konan: **Algo em especifico?**

Pein: **Não.**

Konan: **Problemas?**

Pein: **Não.**

Mas que droga ¬¬.

Konan: **Precisará de minha ajuda?**

Pein: **Não.**

Que gelo.

Konan: **Quanto tempo vamos ficar por lá?**

Pein: **O tempo que for necessário**. – pulou para as arvores.

Eu só pude ir atrás dele, isso significava que ele não queria conversar agora, não aconteceu nada demais que precisa ser relatado aqui, não foi uma tortura ficar calada ou sendo ignorada durante toda a viagem, vocês pensaram que eu ficaria carente pela falta de um gostosão me beijando ou pelo menos falando comigo? Estão enganados, passei anos na Akatsuki agüentando eles falaram mal de mim e ninguém para me defender, anos quieta, ficar mais um tempo sendo ignorada não me fará mal, eu sou auto-suficiente.

Certo que agora é um pouco diferente porque, pelo que eu penso, eu e o Pein estamos juntos e ele não deveria me ignorar, eu sei que eu o estressei ontem talvez eu sinta um pouco de remorso por causa disso, um pequeno arrependimento, só um pequeninho arrependimento.

Quem estou querendo enganar, me sinto péssima, eu sei que não devia ter dito algumas coisas para ele ontem, mas ele também não devia ter me tratado daquele jeito, pior que rudes palavras é o silencio. Ele não me ama mais, e eu sei disso, cansou de mim gosta de ser livre para curtir com diversas garotas, e eu sei disso também mas as vezes prefiro imaginar que não sei, e quem me garante que ele já não se diverte com outras garotas e finge não acontecer nada, isso seria humilhante, tanto para um kunnochi quanto, principalmente, como mulher. Mas faz sentido, depois do que vem acontecendo, mas que cabeça a minha, eu não contei para vocês sobrei os acontecimentos recentes não é? Bom, um deles foi:

FLASH BACK ON

Konan estava sentada em uma mesa de um normal, mas bem organizado restaurante, sozinha esperava seu namorado iriam comemorar um ano e meio que estavam juntos e era o combinado dos dois se encontrar só os dois para a comemoração.

Mais Pein estava atrasado vinte minutos e Konan ainda esperasse que ele aparecesse, depois de mais ou menos dez minutos Konan pode sentir a sua presença, olhou para a porta e se surpreendeu com o que viu, realmente ele estava ali mas estava acompanhado com mais três pessoas, um homem e duas mulheres, foram caminhando até a mesa em que Konan estava e sentaram.

Homem: **Agora podemos conversar melhor.** – sentou a frente de Pein.

Pein: **Hai.**

Konan: - entrelaça as mãos e apóia o cotovelo na mesa -

Mulher1: - do lado direito – **Esclareça as suas intenções** – chegou mais perto.

Konan: - encosta a boca nas mãos - **É, esclareça **– olhar mortal para Pein.

Mulher2: - do lado esquerdo – **Quem é essa?**

Pein: **Minha subordinada.**

Konan: - levanta a sobrancelha –

Mulher1: **Não parece ser tão perigosa.**

Konan: **Essa é a intenção.**

Mulher1: **A única coisa que esta passando é a de ser um baranga inútil**.

Mulher2: **Concordo plenamente, não é digna de acompanhar o Pein-sama** – chegou mais perto de Pein.

Konan: - aura maligna –

Konan estava de frente para os três, diante da provocação e nenhuma reação por parte de seu suposto "companheiro" ela liberou dois papeis de seu rosto e antes que as mulheres fizessem algo Konan as moldou em lanças e as suspendeu no meio das cabeças das duas, sem ao menos piscar.

Mulher2: **Co-mo...**

Mulher1: **E-u ne-m....**

Pein:** Konan** – olhou de canto.

Ela cancelou jutsu e os papeis voltaram para o seu rosto.

Homem: **Comportem-se meninas. Vamos ao que interessa.**

Ficaram conversando a noite toda, foram discutidas algumas idéias e ações para uma suposta parceria entre alguns grupos em Amegakure. As mulheres deram descaradamente em cima de Pein, Konan se segurava ao máximo para não dar umas belas bofetadas naquelas caras nojentas, e o que a mais irritava era que o Pein não reagia, ele sabia como ela estava se sentindo e não faz nada para melhorar a situação.

A noite passou vagarosamente para Konan que foi ignorada a noite toda, ficou os encarando com uma cara de bunda, perdeu o apetite e a vontade de comemorar alguma coisa, pensou seriamente em abordar o primeiro homem bonito que aparecesse e sumisse com ele pelo resto da noite, só daria as caras quando fosse de manhã. Chegaram em casa e a única desculpa que Pein arrumou foi que surgira um imprevisto e que precisava daquele encontro o mais rápido possível, sem dizer absolutamente nada ela se trocou e foi dormir, e mais nada foi comentado.

FLASH BACK OFF

Esse foi só um do vários, já houve casos em que ele me dava um bolo, me cortava enquanto estava falando, me deixava sozinha em lugares extremamente desconfortável, como me levar para uma reunião em que só havia homens falando de putarias e me ignorando completamente, ou o pior que já me aconteceu, encontrar em um mesmo lugar várias mulheres com que o Pein já dormiu, ficaram nos importunando durante uma tarde de folga, ficaram relembrando como foi à noite delas com ele, comparando com fulano, cicrano, beltrano e o satã, eu quase cometi vários homicídios triplamente qualificados.

Não vou dizer mais nada, mas deram para ver como foi a tortura que eu passei, e eu realmente o amo, porque uma pessoa normal não passaria por tudo isso e continuaria sã, se bem que deixa muitas marcas.

Chegamos à Amegakure debaixo de chuva, era o modo de o Pein mostrar para esse povinho daqui que ele chegou, fomos para o nosso lugar de sempre, o Pein logo sumiu quando chegamos a casa, e eu? Fiquei sentada em uma daquelas cadeiras pufes olhando para o nada, ele me mandou espera então eu o obedeci, afinal ele é o Líder e tenho de obedecê-lo, acho que ele demorou tanto que acabei por adormecer.

Acordei do mesmo modo que dormi, cabeça baixa, pernas esticadas com os pés entrelaçados e as mãos também entrelaçadas em cima do estomago. Talvez não tenha sido a minha melhor idéia, meus pés e mão adormeceram, meu pescoço travou, esta doendo a pacas, esses dias estão acabando comigo. Olho para a janela e constato que já vai escurecer, me volto para a poltrona da frente e encontro Pein me encarando.

Konan: **Er.... já chegou?**

Pein: **Faz tempo.**

Konan: **Por que não me acordou? Poderia economizar seu tempo**.

Pein: **Suponho que você esteja cansada.**

Não sei se vocês reparam mais eu ando mesmo muito cansada, mas mudando de assunto, eu acho que nos vamos brigar.

Konan: **Nem tanto**.

Pein: **Por que fugiu?**

Konan: **Não fugi.**

Recebi um olhar aterrorizador, esse me fez tremer por dentro, eu sabia que ele estava falando sobre a chuva.

Konan: **Precisava de um tempo sozinha.**

Pein: - arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas sinal – **Depois de se atirar da cachoeira, onde foi?**

Konan: **Andar por aí.**

Pein: - suspiro cansado – **Sabe o quanto que andei atrás de você?**

Ele falou de um jeito tão carente que cheguei me arrepender de tê-lo irritado.

Konan: **Desculpe **– não tive coragem de encará-lo.

Mas o que diabos esta acontecendo comigo? Estou amolecendo?

Pein: **Quase acreditei que havia se entregado para a ANBU.**

Konan: **Gomen.**

Eu disse mais fraco, agora é oficial, a única mulher que consegui entrar na Akatsuki esta amolecendo.

Pein: **Você me preocupou, não faça de novo.**

Konan: **Hai.**

Havia um caroço enorme preso na minha garganta, as lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos, para ele não as ver eu abaixei a cabeça e deixei o meu cabelo fazer sombra nos meus olhos, se ele as reparasse iria me encher. Acho que finalmente caiu a ficha da situação em que me encontro, a mercê das mudanças repentinas do meu humor instável por causa do relacionamento, conseqüência da solidão que esta aumentando, as rejeições, brigas, todas as tristezas que eu passei por esse período que tentei trancar no fundo do meu coração; droga, em vez de tentar conter as lágrimas estou arrumando mais motivos para aumentá-las.

Pein: **Konan?** – ele esta na minha frente– **Esta tudo bem?** - Pela visão que tenho daqui posso dizer que ele esta apoiado nos braços da poltrona me impedindo de sair.

Konan: **Hum** – balancei a cabeça em sinal de positivo, mas acho que minha a minha resposta não foi nada convincente.

Pein: **O que foi?** – ele levantou meu queixo, merda – **Esta chorando? **– ele disse surpreso.

Konan: **Não, eu só...** – limpei os olhos com a mão – **nada.**

Tentei levantar da poltrona, mas ele me empurrou de volta e segurou meu rosto me fazendo encará-lo.

Pein: **Não fuja de mim. O que aconteceu? **

Acho que a hora de falar tudo chegou, como Tobi/Madara tinha dito, eu não poderia adiar para sempre.

Konan**: Eu não agüento mais** – disse baixo.

Pein: O** que? A Akatsuki?**

Konan: **Não. Eu não agüento mais esse clima entre nós**.

Pein: **Explique-se.**

Konan: **As discussões, a indiferença, tudo isso esta me matando por dentro.**

Pein: **Isso é...**

Konan: **Ridículo? Eu sei que para você é ridículo, mas para mim é importante. Sei que você vai me dizer que um shinnobi não deveria sentir essas emoções, mas você tem que se lembrar de essa não sou eu, eu tenho sentimentos e não posso simplesmente apagá-los **– tirei o meu rosto das suas mãos e virei para encarar a janela.

Pein: **Então é isso?**

Konan: **Como se fosse simples.**

Pein: **Konan, eu...**

Konan: **Não precisa se explicar, eu já sei.**

Pein: **Sabe?**

Konan: **Sei, você se cansou de mim. Não precisa se preocupar, você quer voltar a ser um homem livre e ficar com quantas quiser e eu não vou ser a pessoas que via te impedir** – aproveitei que ele tinha tirado os braços da poltrona e sai – **Você já é um adulto e pode fazer o que quiser, mas eu só lhe peço uma coisa **– fiquei de costas para ele não ver minhas lagrimas – **Não fique brincando comigo desse jeito, eu te amo e sempre te amarei, serei leal você até o fim, foi esse caminho que escolhi. Mas não fique me usando, porque eu não sou esse tipo de mulher.**

Bom, não sei se ele conseguiu entender alguma coisa que eu disse, porque eu soluçava mais do que falava. Continuei de costas para ele, segurei meu braço esquerdo numa inútil tentativa de conter as lagrimas, sei o que esta pensando, "o que aconteceu com aquela mulher firme e decidida que vi no começo?" e eu lhe respondo: acho que ela é a minha máscara, vivendo em um mundo que não aceita fraqueza tive de criar um modo de me respeitarem e continuar vivendo, mas agora a mascara caiu mostrando a mulher reprimida todo esse tempo.

Não poderia estar pior, ele me pegou em um pior momento e acabei de dizer que ele não precisa ficar mais comigo, que esta livre para viver como quiser, como você ficaria no meu lugar?

Pein: **é isso que acha?** – continuei de costas para ele – **que cansei de você e a traí?**

Eu me encolhi, foram palavras devastadoras para serem ditas de uma vez só. Escutei os passos dele vindo em minha direção, acho que agora é a hora de entrar em pânico.

Pein: **É isso que parece?**

Eu não disse nada.

Pein: **Me responda!** – alterou a voz.

Konan: **É.**

Não sei de onde tire tanta coragem e espontaneidade para respondê-lo, agora é obvio o que vai acontecer, ele gritaria comigo e falaria que minhas intenções e sentimentos o atrapalham e atrapalham os planos da Akatsuki, terminaria tudo e eu teria muita sorte se pelo menos voltássemos a ser parceiros. Já é melhor me preparar mentalmente para o discurso dele, ainda estava de costas para ele, senti quando ele parou a alguns centímetros de mim, podia sentir sua respiração no meu pescoço, inspirei fundo e esperei pela sua reação.

(...)

Devem estar se perguntando o que diabos aconteceu, bem, nem eu entendi direito, mas antes que vocês me atirem pedras eu vou resumir. Ele me abraçou por traz e apoiou a testa na minha cabeça. Continuamos assim por alguns instantes, eu ainda estava em choque, jurava pela minha alma que ganharia um sermão e não um abraço.

Pein: Konan, me desculpe.

Se eu estava em choque antes, agora estou petrificada, só ouvi ele pedir desculpas uma vez durante esse anos.

Pein: **Acho que ainda não aprendi como lidar com os sentimentos, em especial os seus.**

Espiei pelo canto dos olhos na tentativa de encará-lo, mas não consegui, podia sentir o seu doce hálito no meu pescoço, ele me soltou para me dar espaço.

Pein: **Não era a minha intenção te passar a impressão deu que você era mais uma, para mim você é única **– disse com uma voz tanto conturbada com dificuldade continuou – **Você conhece a minha historia, não é fácil para mim.**

Me virei em um movimento brusco e o encarei irritada.

Konan: **Eu sempre estive com você **– eu ainda estava soluçando mas não como antes.

Pein: **Você não entende** – cruzou os braços.

O QUE? Eu não o entendo? Como ele tem coragem de dizer um absurdo desse?

Konan: **Eu não te entendo?**

Pein: **Não.**

Konan: **Como assim eu não te entendo?**

Pein: **Não sabe como foi.**

Konan: Tem **razão, eu não te entendo. Onde esteve olhando todos esses anos? Eu passei a minha vida toda ao seu lado. Passei pelas mesmas coisas, as mesmas dores e você diz que eu não te entendo? Será que você não leva em consideração o meu esforço e o meu sofrimento?** – se antes estava chorando de tristeza agora estava chorando de raiva – **As coisas que eu tive de abrir mão, deixar de viver a minha vida para viver a sua, desistir dos meus sonhos para abraçar os seus, abandonar meus objetivos e aceitar os seus. É VOCÊ QUE NÃO ENTENDE!**

Pela primeira vez Pein não retrucou, ficou calado, pela primeira vez ele pareceu entendê-la. Acho que depois do meu acesso eu realmente percebi o que tinha falado.

Konan: **Pein, eu... go..**

Pein: **Não. Não se desculpe **– ele descruzou os braços e os colocou nos bolsos – **Tem razão, acho que fiquei tanto tempo com a cabeça nos planos da Akatsuki e na minha lição para o mundo que me esqueci de você estava sempre ao meu lado, me apoiando.**

Konan: **Mas você tinha e ainda tem que se preocupar com a Akatsuki e por isso muitas vezes eu não me arrependo por ter escolhido esse caminho, você vai criar um novo mundo, um mundo melhor para todos e eu entendo isso.**

Pein: **Mas do que vale um mundo melhor para todos se vou o construir e viver sem você.**

Acho que agora eu derreti.

Konan: **Mas você nunca irá ficar livre de mim** – meio sorriso – **quer você queira ou não** – coloquei a mão no peito dele.

Pein: **Para sempre, você agüentaria?**

Konan: **Como anjo é o meu dever acompanhar e apoiar meu Deus**.

Pein: **Só dever?** – passou o braço pela minha cintura.

Konan: **Um dever que esse anjo cumpre com muito prazer.**

Encerrando essa discussão nós nos beijamos como nunca nos beijamos antes, um beijo que demonstrava toda nossa falta fazia um para o outro. Vocês já sabem como terminou a nossa noite, já viram esse filme varias vezes, a única coisa que digo é que ela terminou de um jeito muito bom e saudável, e sim, vou deixar suas mentes vagaram livremente para pensar o que aconteceu, sei que muitas pessoas que estão lendo isso agora têm uma mente fértil e "pura" que sei que é apropriada para esses casos.

_Continua_

* * *

Yo minna

Eu ainda vivo, mas se depender de vocês não por muito tempo. n.n levei uma tempo para criar coragem suficiente para vir digitar a fic, eu fui um negligente e fiquei viciando no Playstation enquanto devia estar digitando, por isso um cap. grande para vocês, o próximo é o ultimo.

Obrigado pela Reviews

Reviews? n.n9

bjs


	5. Ultimo Capitulo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se não o Sasuke já teria morrido ¬¬

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo Anterior

Pein: **Para sempre, você agüentaria?**

Konan: **Como anjo é o meu dever acompanhar e apoiar meu Deus**.

Pein: **Só dever?** – passou o braço pela minha cintura.

Konan: **Um dever que esse anjo cumpre com muito prazer.**

Encerrando essa discussão nós nos beijamos como nunca nos beijamos antes, um beijo que demonstrava toda nossa falta fazia um para o outro. Vocês já sabem como terminou a nossa noite, já viram esse filme varias vezes, a única coisa que digo é que ela terminou de um jeito muito bom e saudável, e sim, vou deixar suas mentes vagaram livremente para pensar o que aconteceu, sei que muitas pessoas que estão lendo isso agora têm uma mente fértil e "pura" que sei que é apropriada para esses casos.

**

* * *

**

Só por enquanto

Acordei de manhã com alguns raios de sol que insistiam em passar pelas persianas, mas eu estou com muita, mas muita preguiça de levantar, me aconcheguei na cama, ta uma leve chuva, um tempo perfeito para você estar na cama, sinto uma pressão no meu abdômen, eu sei o que isso significa, droga, justo agora que esta tão bom, tentei puxar o lençol para me cobrir mais um pouco já que só o meu tronco esta coberto por ele, mas não vou conseguir, o obeso do Pein, esta em cima dele.

Pein: **Já vai levantar?**

Ele disse com sono. Eu abri um pouco dos olhos e tentei focalizar algo.

Konan: **Não temos negócios a tratar?**

Eu disse com um tom que mostrava "toda a minha disposição" para levantar.

Pein: **Nada que não possa esperar.**

Como ele já estava com braço no meu abdômen ele só me puxou contra ele e começou a beijar meu pescoço.

Konan: **Tem certeza de que não vai prejudicar os planos da Akatsuki?**

Pein: **Estou certo de que a Akatsuki pode esperar.**

Como eu esperei para ouvir isso, se isto é um sonho eu espero não acordar, ficamos deitados por mais alguns minutos apenas apreciando a presença um do outro, e creio que estou certa de que vocês não precisam e nem querem saber do que nós conversamos ou fizemos. Mas mesmo assim temos uma missão a cumprir nesta vila, e por mais que queremos não podemos ignorar isso.

Ele me deu os detalhes da missão, pelo que eu soube é uma missão de coleta de informações sobre um novo corpo para o Pein, não acho que eu tenha necessidade nesta missão, mas ele me mandou vir então eu só pude obedecer. Andamos a manhã toda e mesmo que eu não queira demonstrar estou com uma dor monstruosa nos pés, parece que dei uma boa engordada, me sinto carregando duas de mim, por onde passávamos os cidadãos nos reverenciavam o que é um bom remédio para a minha auto-estima n.n

De longe eu senti o cheiro de lámen, normalmente eu odeio lámen mas agora me deu uma vontade muito grande de comer a sopa, creio que seja porque eu não tomei café da manhã e estamos andando há horas.

Konan: **Nee... Pein** – disse meio insegura.

Pein: **Hum?** – ele me olhou de canto.

Konan: **Será que...** – te com medo de falar e tomar uma porrada.

Pein: **Diga.**

Konan: **Será que podemos parar e pedir um lámen?**

Pein: **Lámen?**

Konan: **É.**

Pein: **Agora?**

Konan: **Sim, se não tiver nenhum problema.**

Pein: **Mas você nem gosta de lámen.**

Konan: **Eu sei, mas me deu vontade de comer, acho que é porque eu não tomei café.**

Pein: **Terminamos por agora, então temos alguns minutos**.

Konan: **Arigatou.**

Entramos em um pequeno restaurante e todos que estavam presentes perceberam nossa chegada, foi bonitinho quando todos juntos fizeram uma leve reverencia com as cabeças, deixa eu me achar um pouquinho pelo menos aqui eu tenho respeito, imagine a cena, duas figuras entrando com sobretudos negros com nuvens vermelhas, deve ser um cena intimidadora. Sentamos em uma mesa afastada de todas as outras, por quê? Porque nos quisemos ¬¬ não demorou muito e um garçom veio nos atender.

Garçom: **Ohayou-gozaimasu Kami-sama e Anjo Sagrado**.

Olha, viu como eu sou importante.

Konan: **Ohayou** – disse sem emoção.

Pein: **Hum.**

Garçom: **O que os senhores desejam?**

Konan: **Um lámen de porco com legumes.**

Pein me olhou estranho.

Pein: **Simples.**

Garçom: **Vou providenciar, com licença.**

Ele saiu e o Pein continuou a me encara intrigado.

Konan: **O que?**

Pein: **Vai comer tudo mesmo?**

Konan: **Acha que não consigo?**

Pein: **Faz muito tempo que você não come um lámen, não devia começar com um mais fraco?**

Konan: **Não** – ele abriu a boca para falar algo – **Não se atreva dizer que eu já estou gorda o suficiente.**

Ele não disse nada, só me encarou com um olhar de diversão. O povo daqui esta olhando curiosamente para nós, será que ele acham que não podemos para e comer algo como duas pessoas civilizadas? Acho que não, e eles não lembram de que somos ninjas ou algo Divino e fazem comentários que esperavam não ser ouvidos. Vou te contar é cada comentário sobre a aparência do Pein, de "Que aparência Divina" á "Vem me punir pelos meus pecados" e devo ressaltar que não foi só por parte feminina.

Dei uma rápida olhada pelo lugar, há diversas pessoas aqui cidadãos de todos os tipos, shinnobis, na verdade tem um grupo de shinnobis nos encarando com raiva do outro lado da sala se eu não me engano a bandana deles é da vila da pedra, o que o Deidara andou aprontando por lá?

Depois de alguns minutos de espera o garçom chegou com os nossos pedidos, agradecemos e comemos. Nunca comi um lámen com tanto gosto em toda minha vida, deve ter uns sete anos desde a ultima vez que eu experimentei um desses, terminei um pouco depois dele deixamos o dinheiro na mesa e saímos sem olhar para ninguém.

Continuamos, mais uma vez, o nosso caminho pelas ruas da vila, depois que passou minha vontade de comer o maldito lámen eu comecei a passar mal, creio que o Pein estava certo, depois de tanto tempo sem comer um lámen eu devia ter comido um mais leve quem sabe assim meu estomago agüentaria, se eu falar para o Pein que eu não estou bem ele vai ficar tirando uma da minha cara.

Pein: **Konan.**

Konan: **Hum?**

Pein: **Você pode voltar sozinha?**

Konan: **Algum problema?**

Pein: **Nada que você precise se preocupar.**

Konan: **Claro.**

Pein: **Ja **– ele sumiu.

Quando tive certeza de que ele estava longe entrei em um banheiro do primeiro restaurante que eu vi na minha frente e coloquei tudo para fora. Das duas uma, ou aquele lámen estava estragado ou foi muito forte o lámen depois de tanto tempo, creio que seja a última; lavei o meu rosto e parti em direção do nosso esconderijo, me sinto bem melhor agora, mas.... eu estou com fome de novo, não façam nenhum comentário ¬¬. Passei em uma loja de doces comprei um dango e fui comendo em direção da "casa" aproveitando um dos raros momentos que não está chovendo nesse lugar, estava tudo bem quando eu passei em uma loja medicinal e uma coisa me chamou a atenção, olha.... faz tempo que isso esta acontecendo, 1,2,3,4 ... alguns dias a mais, O.O faz sentido, entrei na loja e o comprei e sem mais demora corri para a "casa".

2 HORAS DEPOIS

Pein: **Konan, onde está?** – entra na sala.

Konan: **Aqui** – disse do quarto.

Estava esparramada na cama com um braço no rosto e o outro apoiado na barriga, ouvi ele entrar e fechar a porta, acho que vou vomitar meus pulmões.

Pein: **Konan, esta tudo bem?** – ele se sentou do meu lado.

Konan: **Eu não sei** – tirei o braço do rosto e encarei o teto.

Pein: **O que aconteceu?**

Konan: - virei a cabeça para encará-lo, ele estava com uma sobrancelha arqueada – **Pein, você me ama?**

Pein: **Pensei que havíamos esclarecido isso ontem.**

Konan: **Eu sei, mas eu preciso ouvir da sua boca.**

Ele hesitou um momento, eu sei que é difícil para ele dizer essas palavras, mas eu preciso ouvi-las.

Pein: **Por que isso agora?**

Konan: **Por favor** – me sentei.

Pein: - suspiro – **Sim, eu te amo.**

Isso me acalmou de um modo que vocês não podem acreditar.

Konan: **Não importa o que aconteça?**

Pein: **Sim, não importa.**

Konan: **Você vai continuar comigo?**

Pein: **Para sempre. Agora me diga o que aconteceu **– a voz dele tinha um tom de preocupação.

Eu inspirei fundo todo o ar que eu pude.

Konan: **Deixe-me ser a primeira a lhe parabenizar.**

Pein: **Pelo que?**

Konan: **Pein...** – ele me olhou preocupado – **você vai ser pai.**

Eu podia dizer que o mundo havia parado, não sentia mais minha respiração, eu continuava encarando-o e ele me encarando espantado eu não o via mexe um músculo nem para respirar. Não sabia o que esperar dele, voltei a me deitar na mesma posição de quando ele chegou perdi a conta de quanto tempo passou até que finalmente ele dissesse alguma coisa.

Pein: **Você...** – ele parou, acho que esta muito mais difícil dele falar agora – **Esta... grávida? **– balancei a cabeça confirmando – **Tem certeza?**

Konan: **Eu passei em frente a uma loja medicinal e vi um teste para gravidez, deu positivo**.

Pein: **Teste?**

Konan: **E além do mais, tudo faz sentido.**

Pein: **Hum?**

Konan: - suspiro – **O meu ciclo esta atrasado faz muito tempo, e não reparei isso, meu cansaço excessivo, os desejos, como engordei, as mudanças do meu humor, o teste só confirmou o que eu suspeitava.**

Acho que agora eu o matei de vez, ele não me diz nada, não ouço um barulho sequer a não ser a chuva que começou agora pouco, acredito que ja sei o que vai acontecer embora ele tenha me prometido.

Konan: **Eu sei que é complicado por causa da Akatsuki, e eu vou entender se você não quiser, mas não pense que o aborto seria...**

Pein: **Aborto? **– sussurrou

Konan: **Não pode me pedir para fazer algo assim, seria desuma...**

Ele colocou o dedo nos meus lábios impedindo que eu continuasse a falar.

Pein: **Eu não disse nada ainda. **

¬¬ verdade.

Pein: **Konan nada seria mais perfeito do que um filho**.

Me levantei da cama, mal consegui segurar um sorriso.

Konan: **Esta falando sério?**

Pein: **Claro** – ele colocou a mão na minha barriga.

Konan: **Prometo tentar não intervir nos seus planos primários do novo mundo**.

Pein: **A partir de agora Konan, você e a criança são os meus planos primários.**

Gente o que mais eu posso querer? Nada, depois de tanto tempo servindo aos planos da Akatsuki finalmente é bom ter um pouco de atenção.

Passamos um mês em Amegakure, eu fiz o acompanhamento médico por ordens diretas do Pein, n.n, ele virou um superprotetor não posso nem levantar um garfo sem a permissão dele, ta exagerei um pouquinho, durante o tempo que fiquei na cidade completei três meses e sob fortes suspeitas do médico há uma grande possibilidade de ser uma garota.

Imagina eu, o Pein e uma garotinha no meio, gente vai ser muito divertido e muito bom, nem preciso dizer o grude que o Pein vai ser na menina, afinal ele vai ter a quem ensinar suas técnicas, ja que ele não vai ser mais o único a possuir o Rainnegan.

Quando terminamos tudo em Amegakure fomos de volta à nossa casa ou coisa parecida, a volta foi mais tranqüila do que a ida, ele não estava mais me ignorando, não demorou mais do que o usual para chegarmos e logo avistamos nossa mansão estrategicamente escondida.

Konan: **Pelo menos ainda está aí.**

Deidara: **KATSU!**

Ouvi um barulho e a casa tremeu.

Pein: **Não por muito tempo.**

Konan: - bufada – **Sinceramente, não havia outras pessoas para escolher** – andei na frente dele.

Pein: **Na verdade, não ¬¬**

Konan: **Agora sobram essas para eu agüentar** – abri a porta e entrei.

Pein: **Difícil?**

Konan: **Ta brincando? **– entrei na casa – **Francamente! Eu não...**

Pein: **Hai hai.**

Entrei na sala para ver o desastre que tenho certeza de que vai estar, o que pude ver foi: tem um sofá socado na parede e outro pegando fogo, marcas de explosão para todos os lados, moveis no chão, vasos para os lados, as minhas porcelanas ou o que restou das pobres coitadas espalhadas por toda a sala.

Tobi: **AHHHHH! TASUKETE!**

Ja repararam que toda bagunça o Madara esta no meio? ¬¬ Acho que ele não teve uma infância feliz. Fui até a origem da confusão, cozinha, Tobi corria em volta da mesa e Deidara estava atrás dele, os outros Akatsukis estão na mesa, Kisame esta lendo um jornal, Zetsu esta cuidando de uma plantinha, Itachi esta lendo um livro, e ninguém está fazendo ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA para impedir essa destruição.

Se vocês pensam que a sala esta destruída nem imaginam como esta a cozinha, três palavras, IFERNO NA TERRA, coisas quebradas, armário que deviam estar pendurados jogados no chão, louca suja ou quebrada para qualquer lado que pode ser visto, o fogão em chamas, a pia jorrando água, buracos nas paredes e no cão.

Konan: **Por Kami-sama.**

Pein: **Eu não tenho nada haver com essa história.**

Ja disse como eu adore esse senso de humor dele? ¬¬ Os retardados não pareceram notar a nossa presença ou simplesmente estavam ignorando, para o bem físico e mental deles é bom que seja a primeira opção. Eu iria deixá-los aí, porque com certeza eu não vou limpar nada, mas, eu mudei de idéia quando um prato passou voando e se espatifou na parede ao meu lado.

Konan: **Deidara...**

Ele continuou correndo.

Konan:** Deidara** – veia na testa

Novamente ele não me escutou.

Konan: **Deidara **– duas veias na testa.

Deidara: **SHINE TOBI!!** – Jogou algumas aranhas de argila que acertaram a parede – **KATSU!**

A explosão fez um novo buraco na parede, calmamente eu fui ate o armário e peguei uma vassoura e voltei para o lugar onde estava.

Pein: **O que vai fazer com isso?**

Fiquei esperando até o Deidara passar correndo, quando ele estava vindo juntei todas as minhas forças e acertei a vassoura em cheia na cara dele, com o impacto ele virou um mortal para trás e caiu de barriga para baixo.

Tobi: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA** – Rola no chão;

Deidara: **MALDITO SEJA!!!** – colocou a mão no nariz - **Vou lhe arrancar os...** – olhou para nós – **Konan, Líder-sama que bom vê-los de novo** – deu sorriso amarelo e se levantou – **Como foi a viagem?**

Como eu vivo com pessoas assim?

Konan: **O que lhe dá o direito de destruir a casa?**

Deidara: **Foi o Tobi!** – apontou para ele

Tobi: **EU?!**

Konan: **O Tobi?**

Tobi: **O Tobi?**

Deidara**: É!**

Tobi: **É??**

Konan: **Como o Tobi seria capaz de fazer tudo isso sozinho?**

Tobi: **É!....... Han?**

Konan:

Deidara: **Ele entrou no meu quarto e detonou tudo em que ele tocou ou ate mesmo viu...**

Tobi: **Mentira Ó.X eu só queria....**

Deidara: **Mentira nada, você não quer nada....**

Tobi: **Tobi foi brincar um pouquinho para....**

Deidara: **Você detonou tudo!!!**

Tobi: **Acidente Ç.X**

Deidara: **Não foi acidente porcaria nenhuma, e que tipo de Akatsuki fica "brincando"? Vai criar...**

Tobi: **Tobi is a good boy.**

Deidara: **.... indigente, vergonhoso, imbecil, anta, lerdo, incompetente e...**

Vale ressaltar que os dois estavam falando junto, imaginem a zona.

Konan: **CALA A BOCA!!!!**

Kisame: **Que estresse.** – vira a pagina do jornal.

Deidara: - medo –

Tobi: - medo –

Konan: **Eu não quero saber de quem foi a culpa. As duas moças vão arrumar.**

Deidara: **Mas...**

Tobi: **Mas...**

Konan: **SEM MAS!!!! Os dois vão fazer.**

Deidara: **Foi ele** – aponta para Tobi.

Tobi: **Foi ele** – aponta para Deidara.

Konan: **Eu disse OS DOIS!! Se não arrumarem essa zona até amanhã de manhã os dois estarão proibidos de deixar essa casa por um mês! ENTENDERAM??!!!**

Deidara: **Hai T_T**

Tobi: **Hai T_T**

Cansei, ¬¬ vou tomar um banho, me virei e sai da cozinha.

Pein: **Isso poderia ter sido evitado** – sai da cozinha.

Deidara: **".... se não arrumarem....estarão proibidos de deixar a casa"** – imitou a Konan –** blábláblá ... tititi. Essa mulher só sabe reclamar.**

Tobi: **A Konan-san parecia a minha mãe.**

Deidara: **Eu tenho dó dos filhos dela, sabe Deus o que eles vão passar.**

Itachi: **Logo presenciaremos.**

Deidara: **Logo?**

Zetsu (parte negra): **Você não percebeu?**

Tobi: **Tobi percebeu!**

Deidara:** Percebeu o que?**

Kisame: **A Konan esta grávida.**

Deidara:** Ahh... isso. ¬¬**

Zetsu (parte branca): **Percebe-se uma energia pequena.**

Deidara: **Mas é uma presença quase imperceptível.**

Kisame: - olha de canto de olho – **Mas suficiente para um Akatsuki perceber.**

Deidara: **¬¬ Pequena e insignificante.**

Tobi: **Igual a sua arte Deidara-senpai.**

Deidara: **COMO É?!!!** – Enforcou Tobi com as mãos.

Tobi: **AHHHH!!!!**

Zetsu (duas partes):** E além do mais é notável que sua barriga esta maior.**

Deidara: **Achei que ela é que tinha engordado.**

Kisame: **Deixa ela ouvir você dizendo isso. Vocês ja tem pouco problemas não é?**

Deidara: **Vai pegar a vassoura Tobi ¬¬**

Tobi: **Por que eu?**

Deidara: **Vai logo!!!**

Tobi: **Tudo eu, tudo eu.**

Eu ja estava debaixo do chuveiro, não me perguntem como foi que cheguei tão rápido aqui, terminando eu coloquei uma roupa igual a de antes e foi para o quarto soltando meus cabelos, Pein estava de pé ao lado da mesinha analisando um livro de anotações. Sem interrompê-lo eu fui até a minha penteadeira e comecei a pentear meu cabelo.

Pein: **Deixou uma bela impressão** – disse sem tirar os olhos do livro.

Konan: **Devem aprender a não destruir a casa toda vez que saímos.**

Pein: **O que falou foi sério?**

Konan: **Sim, e ai de você se mudar as ordens. ¬¬**

Pein**: Lembre-se de que eles devem fazer os serviços da Akatsuki, não podem ficar trancados por um mês.**

Konan: **Então você limpa.**

Pein: **Por que eu faria?** – olhou para mim.

Konan: **Se você esta os liberando do serviço significa que você é quem vai assumir.**

Pein: **Não.**

Konan: **E eu posso né? ¬¬**

Pein: **Você esta proibida.**

YEAH! Adeus aos dias de empregadas.

Konan: **Então os deixe.**

Pein: **Eles ja sabem da sua situação.**

Olhei para minha barriga que ja denunciava minha gravidez.

Pein: **Por isso vai ser mais fácil.**

Konan: **O** **que?**

Pein: **Você esta proibida de fazer alguma missão da Akatsuki.**

Konan: **E quem vai te acompanhar?** – guardei meu pente.

Pein: **Ninguém.**

Konan: **Vai viajar sozinho?** – fui ao seu lado.

Pein: **Posso me cuidar sozinho Konan**.

Konan: **Mas...** –segurei o braço dele fazendo-o me encarar – **Eu nunca deixei o seu lado, sempre....**

Pein: **Konan** – colocou a mão na minha cabeça, me senti pequena agora ¬¬ - **são poucos os perigos agora.**

Konan: **Mesmo assim, eu não gosto. O que eu devo fazer com o tempo livre**?

Odeio ficar de bobeira por muito tempo, me sinto uma inútil.

Pein: - coloca o livro na mesa – **Tudo o que quiser**.

Konan: **Tudo o que eu quiser?** – sorriso malicioso.

Pein: **Pensando bem, nem tudo.**

Konan: - suspiro – **Vou morrer de tédio.**

Pein: **Isso também não é permitido **– segurou o meu rosto.

Konan: **é melhor você fazer uma lista.**

Pein**: Vou providenciar** – me deu um selinho – **vamos, que ainda temos que reunir com os outros.**

Konan: **Hai.**

Me virei para terminar de arrumar o meu cabelo mas antes que eu estivesse longe ele me puxou e deu um beijo que merecia ser chamado de beijo, sabia que aquele selinho não seria o bastante.

Demoramos alguns minutos até irmos para a sala de reuniões, onde passamos para eles as novas informações que juntamos, a forma astral de Hidan e Kakuzo estavam presentes também, foram compartilhadas informações secretas que não devem sair da Akatsuki, depois de algumas horas nós terminamos.

Deidara: **Então Konan...**

Lá vem merda ¬¬

Konan: **O que é?**

Deidara: **é verdade que temos um herdeiro a caminho?**

Konan: **É.**

Tobi: - sentado do lado de Pein – **Finalmente ein Líder-sama** – cutuca Pein com o cotovelo.

Pein deu um soco na cabeça de Tobi fazendo-o cair da cadeira.

Deidara: **Um pirralho pela casa vai ser interessante.**

Konan: **1º há possibilidade de ser garota. 2º e não a chama de pirralha.**

Deidara: **Isso trás duas novidades, uma boa e uma ruim.**

Konan**: Eu não quero nem saber.**

Tobi: **Tobi quer!! Conta! Conta Deidara-senpai!**

Deidara:** A ruim é que eu perdi a Konan.**

Konan:

Tobi: **E a boa?**

Deidara: **Eu vou ganhar uma pirralha para ensiná-la que a arte é um estouro.**

Todos: **'¬¬**

Konan: **Não vou permitir que você polua a mente da minha filha com suas besteiras**.

Kisame: **Mas uma pirralha poder ser uma boa aprendiza.**

Acho que estou falando grego aqui, ninguém parece ter me ouvido.

Deidara: **Ela vai ser minha aprendiza.**

Kisame: **Quem disse sua moça?**

Konan: **Oe...**

Deidara: **Eu disse seu mutante.**

Konan: **Oe...**

Kisame: **E desde quando o que você diz vale de algo?**

Eu sei que isso vai demorar e prefiro não me desgastar com isso, até mesmo porque o meu estado não me permite

Tobi: **Quando ela for mais velha e ficar bonita que nem a Konan-san, Tobi vai casar com ela.**

Pein: - olhar mortal – **Repita isso.**

Não vale apena reportar o que aconteceu porque vocês j sabem que deu em briga. Minha vida vai ser daqui para frente um pouquinho mais fácil e ao mesmo tempo complicada, levando em conta de que vou engordar e virar uma porca gorda.

Mas eu tenho um gostosão e líder da organização do meu lado, uma filha dele e estou temporariamente de férias sem dia de retorno, o Pein vai ficar mais carinhoso e muito mais prestativo o que vocês fariam no meu lugar? Eu respondo, nada, porque esse pedaço de mau caminho ja tem dona, então tira o olho que esse é meu. Eu estou bem e não quero mais nada por enquanto, mas é só por enquanto.

**

* * *

**

~~~~~~~~~~~~OWARI~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yo minna

E ai pessoal, demorou mais saiu, eu fiquei com preguiça de digitar mas criei coragem e vergonha na cara e vim postar o ultimo cap. espero que tenham gostado. Agente se vê em outra fic.

Obrigado pela Reviews

Reviews? n.n9

bjs


End file.
